


Lupercalia - Roomalainen sudenjuhla

by Jisra_Lumina



Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Movie scene, One-Sided Relationship, Rough Sex, Werewolf Turning
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Fenrir tarttui minua niskasta ja pakotti huulemme yhteen rajusti, veren maku leimasi ensisuudelmaamme.
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Harry Potter
Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422352
Kudos: 2





	Lupercalia - Roomalainen sudenjuhla

**Author's Note:**

> Ikäsuositus: K-15  
> Paritus: Harry/Fenrir  
> Tyylilaji: Rujoa romantiikkaa ja erittäin AU  
> Varoitukset: pikkuisen verta ja vähemmän hellää seksiä, mutta ei tarkkaa kuvailua.  
> Haasteet: FF100 sana 017. Ruskea ja Kaiken maailman ficletit 2. 11.7 - 16.7.2010 "Jos tahdot olla onnellinen, ole."
> 
> A/N: Tässä sitten tuleekin jo kolmas osa, jossa sorruin lopulta käyttämään leffaan lisättyä kohtausta, jota kirjoissa ei ollut. Ei tapaistani, mutta ei voi väittää, etteikö kohtaus inspiroisi kirjoittamaan tätä paritusta Mukavia lukuhetkiä murut!

  
  
  
  


**Lupercalia**  
_(Roomalainen sudenjuhla)*_  
Lupus-sarjan 3. osa

  
  
  
Olin varma, että kuudennen vuoden joulu olisi täysi fiasko, sillä vietin sitä Kotikolossa. Ginny roikkui minussa kiinni kuin takiainen, ja oli yhtä häiritsevä. Olin raivoissani itselleni siitä, että edes olin suostunut lähtemään pois Tylypahkasta. Jouluaaton tapahtumat saivat kuitenkin minut muuttamaan mieleni.  
  
  
Taloa ympäröivien liekkien keskeltä kuulin kutsun, eikä minun tarvinnut miettiä vastaisinko siihen. Olin ovesta ulkona ennen kuin kukaan muu edes huomasi, että jotain oli vialla. Bellatrix ivasi ja yllytti minua sanoillaan, tarjoten minulle loistavan syyn syöksyä liekkimereen. Juoksin, kovempaa kuin koskaan, kellanruskeat korret väistyivät tieltäni ja piilottivat minut katseilta.  
  
  
Vasta kun kaikki muut äänet haipuivat kaukaisuuteen, uskalsin pysähtyä. Tiesin, että hän löytäisi minut, missä sitten olisinkin. Hengitykseni tasaantui, mutta sydämeni rummutus jatkui kiivaana, se paljasti minussa heränneen toiveikkuuden. Kahahdus ja murahdus julistivat hänen ilmaantumistaan, katseeni liukui vahvoista, farkkujen peittämistä, reisistä paljaana olevaan rintaan, jota koristivat hopeanharmaat ja ruskeat karvat.  
  
  
Miehen kasvot karkeine ja voimakkaine piirteineen olivat paremmat kuin villeimmät kuvitelmani. Kasvot eivät olleet komeat sanan perinteisessä merkityksessä, mutta niistä kuvastuva kesyttämättömyys ja hurjuus saivat vatsani tuhannelle solmulle silkasta halusta. Fenrir tarttui minua niskasta ja pakotti huulemme yhteen rajusti, veren maku leimasi ensisuudelmaamme. Miehen kynnet kaivautuivat kaulani pehmeään ihoon ja kipu sai minut antautumaan koko olemuksellani hänen omakseen.  
  
  
Fenrir urahti tyytyväisyydestä. Hän työntyi, täytti ja merkitsi minut kokonaan armotta, keskittyen vain omaan nautintoonsa. Lauettuaan hän jäi ylleni odottamaan kuun nousua taivaalle, eikä kumpikaan meistä kiinnittänyt huomiota pellolla kaikuville taistelun äänille. Kuun valon siivilöityessä korsien välistä paljastui katseelleni siihen astisen elämäni kaunein näky, myrkyistä puhdas ihmissusi valmiina liittämään minut kaltaistensa joukkoon. Hampaiden upotessa ojentamaani kaulaan kehoani ravisteli muutoksen lisäksi orgasmi. Olin saavuttanut täydellisyyden.  
  
  
Killan saapuessa paikalle, he löysivät vain tallautuneita heiniä, joissa saattoi erottaa ruskeaksi kuivunutta verta. Fenrir ja minä olimme silloin jo kaukana metsässä, me juoksimme kilpaa tuulen kanssa ja meidän ulvontamme ylisti kuuta satojen muiden susien tavoin.   
  
  


~***~

  
  
  
*Romuluksen ja Remuksen kasvattaneen suden kunniaksi vietetty juhla noin 15. helmikuuta, juhlassa palvottuna jumalana mainitaan yleensä Faunus metsän ja villin luonnon jumala. (Faunus oli myös ensimmäisen mäyrikseni virallinen nimi. Hyvin olennainen tieto!)  
  



End file.
